


Treasured and Bound

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Wedding Fic Feb 2021 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ...don't know if that's a good tag for that lol, Cultural References, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wheelchairs, injury mention, pre-wedding jitters, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: A Kleptoshipping/Boundshipping wedding, click to grab your invite ;P
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Wedding Fic Feb 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140350
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	Treasured and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> 🎉 **YOU'RE INVITED** 🎉  
> We invite you to the wedding of  
>  _YUGI & BAKURA_  
> Food and drink provided, free wine
> 
> Please bring your invitation for entry.  
> Use the link below for RSVP, our gift  
> list, and more info!
> 
> ~
> 
> Sooo I've been in a mood for wedding fics, and not finding enough for my liking I decided I'd dedicate the whole month to as many wedding fics WITH VOWS as I can conjure.
> 
> Enjoy the wedding, that's basically what this fic is, you getting to see their wedding from both grooms' POV :P

In the office-space-made-dressing room, Yugi felt flustered. His tie was just not perfect and his hands shook from exhaustion. Maybe nervousness too. He wanted this to be perfect; he’d fumbled a bit on the proposal, but he refused to make this day anything but memorable.

A knock on the door followed by the door opening and the whir of his grandpa’s wheelchair pulled Yugi from his nervous mind. He turned to his grandpa with a smile, momentarily forgetting his disheveled tie. “Hey grandpa.”

Grandpa Mutou smiled back and shook his head. “Let me help you with that, Yugi.”

Yugi looked down at his tie, chuckled nervously, and moved a chair to sit next to his grandpa. “Bakura’s here, right? I did worry I’d have to send the best men after him, but…”

“In his own dressing room. No worries, my boy.” He said as his shaky hands carefully began tying the tie, “We have some time while everyone’s filing in.”

Yugi felt his body relax then, even though he still fiddled with his hands. “I wish you could be the one to walk me, or either of us really.”

Grandpa chuckled. “A little hard to do with a bad back.”

“Bakura still insists the wheelchair chariot was a great idea.” Yugi said with a soft smile, a flutter in his chest from how committed Bakura had been to involving the elder man.

“Only if you could convince Kaiba to let me use one of his fancy jets, I told him.”

Grandpa pulled his hands away, giving the tie one last adjustment before resting back in his chair. “Even if your father were here, I’d still be in here right now. Giving you the same advice I gave your mother before her wedding day.”

Yugi smiled, squeezing his grandpa’s hand.

“I want you to remember today though all the hard times, and the bad. And there will be, don’t think for a moment you won’t get into fights just because you’re in love.”

Grandpa Mutou squeezed Yugi’s hand lightly, patting it with his free one.

“Believe me, Yugi. You will remember this for a long time. I know you’ve worked hard to make this perfect for him, but this is your day too.”

Grandpa chuckled then, giving Yugi a small smirk. “If it wasn’t, I don’t think your fiance would suggest something so ridiculous.”

Yugi pulled his grandpa into a hug, happy that he was even able to be present. He knew his grandfather was right, and Bakura was fretting just as much. He wanted to be strong for him too, it was a public display of their relationship after all, something Bakura usually tried to shy away from.

Yugi was fine about being more private, but today he hoped Bakura wouldn’t mind letting their friends and family join in celebrating their next step.

* * *

Bakura looked himself over, scrutinizing every flaw he could even as Ryou gently ran a lint roller over his arms.

“You can relax, you know.” Ryou said, quietly setting the roller aside. “You look great, we got here on time, Tristan and Duke didn’t ruin the memorial driving it over.”

“...I could still mess up my vows.”

Ryou rolled his eyes, gently mussing Bakura’s hair. “There, a mistake you can fix to not think about that.”

Bakura huffed and snatched the comb from Ryou’s hands, carefully brushing his hair back into place. “What if I can’t say it? It was hard enough to see it written down…”

“I know you said don’t be cheesy, but just go with your heart then.” Malik piped up, leaning against the doorframe. He smirked, holding up his hand. “Five minutes, lover-boy.”

“I thought the best man was supposed to be _supporting_ the groom.” Bakura grumbled, glaring at Malik through the mirror.

“Oh I am, I’m telling you the time so you know how long you have time to get your grump out before walking the aisle.”

Ryou shooed Malik away, offering Bakura a glass of water. “If you want, we can head to the memorial. Show off your wedding outfit to your family.”

Bakura snorted, smiling. “Sounds good, let’s go.”

After a moment spent making sure his hair was as tame as possible, Ryou led Bakura to where the Kul Elna memorial had been placed. They didn’t have pictures, of course, but a plaque surrounded by flowers told those arriving all they needed to know. Bakura touched the flowers, smiling when he recognized a few that must have been imported from Egypt.

Bakura gently felt the petals. Yugi had made such a fuss over their wedding, but Grandpa’s slipping accident was an unfortunate kink in their plans. Bakura still thought it was more fitting that he would wait at the altar, but now that he saw everything put together…

He felt Ryou gently dab near his eyes, looking away from the memorial to see Ryou smiling gently. “Whenever you’re ready, Bakura.”

Bakura turned back to the memorial, knowing now how much love Yugi even put into just this event. It wasn’t just Yugi wanting it to be perfect for them, but for _him_. He felt less nervous about his vows now; if Yugi would go this far to bring a piece of home into their wedding, he wanted the entire party to know how much he loved Yugi in return.

“I wish I knew if they could see me.” Bakura said quietly.

“If you want them to see, they do.” Ryou replied, patting Bakura’s back gently. “They will.”

* * *

The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly down as guests made their way to their seats. It was a small gathering, and Kaiba’s wedding gift to Yugi had been guards to keep nosy reporters away.

Yugi still wished Kaiba could attend, but the gift didn’t go unappreciated.

Joey, who was Yugi’s best man, leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Want me to go check to make sure Bakura’s ready?”

Yugi shook his head. He trusted Ryou to know how to encourage Bakura, even more than he did. Hell, he learned how to woo Bakura through hints Ryou gave him.

If he wasn’t playing his part on Bakura’s side of things, Ryou and Joey could have been equal contenders for best man.

He peeked around the frame of the doorway, making sure all the guests understood the seating. His mother was helping his grandpa into place next to her, while Isis and Mai talked animatedly about something.

The music he and Bakura decided on played from speakers, a selection of romantic instrumentals that would play to signal them through. Yugi’s was a song his mother had used during her own wedding, since it seemed to fit too well with how he felt about Bakura.

Bakura’s would play at the end, the music stopped for the vows, and then their song would play to dance to. It was something Bakura remembered his father teaching him, and Yugi hoped he’d do his part in it well.

Yugi got into place, giving his hair a quick adjustment to make sure it stayed in the ponytail. Bakura loved seeing Yugi’s hair up, so of course he would wear it up for their wedding.

As he walked out, following the little ring bearer (Yugi’s nephew) out into the circle of chairs, his mind was all over. Yugi already felt sweat on the back of his neck, double checking he still had his vows in his pocket.

If he didn’t immediately remember they were given to the officiant, he would have felt twice as nervous.

He couldn’t imagine how nervous Bakura was if this was how he reacted.

Any murmuring quieted as Bakura’s song played, a gentle beat of drums and the sound of reed flutes filling the air. The drapery tacked onto the open door was pushed back and Yugi held his breath, his heart beating faster in his chest.

Bakura didn’t want to wear anything more than a tux at first, but once learning of Yugi’s plans, he decided to have something made. It had been a secret between Bakura, Ryou, and the Ishtars.

And it was worth his patience.

The sleeves and collar were embroidered with gold, with a matching design encircling the gown he wore. Yugi couldn’t keep his eyes off Bakura; Bakura likewise watched him with every slow step, as if Yugi’s face was the only thing keeping him moving.

Malik took his place on Bakura’s side, Ryou pulled away to let Bakura take the last steps alone. When Bakura took Yugi’s hand, it was sweaty and shaky; yet no hint of fear showed in Bakura’s eyes.

“You’re gorgeous.” Yugi murmured, unable to express his awe in any other way.

Bakura smiled, trembling like he was trying not to laugh. “Not so bad yourself.”

While waiting for the officiant, Yugi could see his mother dabbing her eyes with a tissue. His grandpa held out another for her, yet his eyes seemed just as glossy even when giving Yugi a proud smile.

The officiant gave her speech, returning Yugi’s focus to Bakura. Soon, so soon, he could call Bakura his husband. The idea sent tingles down his body, his anxiousness now building itself into excitement.

Yugi’s nephew approached with the rings, and Yugi took the one meant for Bakura. He briefly panicked at not finding his vows before the officiant offered them to him. Bakura smirked, using one hand to gently rub Yugi’s arm.

Yugi unfolded the paper, growing shy seeing the words he’d written.

“I can probably only make this joke since Kaiba isn’t here, but congratulations on successfully wooing and marrying into gaming royalty.”

Bakura laughed, covering his mouth shortly after while giving Yugi a cheeky look. A few other guests chuckled as well.

“Okay, real vows now.” Yugi looked at the ring before returning Bakura’s cheeky expression.

“You really do live up to your title, King of Thieves, because not only have you taken my breath away; but you’ve stolen my heart as well. Now here you are, about to whisk the rest of me to whatever thief’s paradise you leave your treasure.”

“And I’m okay with that really, because the only treasure I ever wanted was you.”

Bakura turned red, trying to both hide his face and look at Yugi at the same time. Beside him, Malik was snickering at the corny line.

Yugi smiled, his own cheeks rosy as he continued. “I’m just going to say for everyone here, the punny vows are for after the wedding, punster’s eyes only. Today’s my excuse to be sappy and I’m going to be.”

“Being with you all these years has brought so much into my life. Every moment I’ll cherish forever, and I hope to have many more adventures with you by my side. You never shy away from reminding me of my strengths, and I hope I do the same for you.”

As Yugi read ahead, his eyes filled with tears. “I want to be a part of your family, as much as you are a part of mine. I vow to care for your heart, your soul, every part of you, with as much tenderness and care that you’ve shown me. Even if we argue or disagree, know I would not leave your side. If it ever gets that bad, I think we can trust our friends and loved ones to help us remember this moment; remind us of our vows and love.”

Yugi wiped his eyes, giving a watery smile. “And I vow that if we ever face off in Duel Monsters, I won’t use Marshmallon.”

Bakura scoffed, though it sounded more like a stifled sob. He held out his hand as Yugi put on the ring, letting a single tear slip.

“With this ring, I promise you a life of happiness. We’ll have our low moments, but I promise to make sure the moments that bring you joy outweigh the bad.”

The officiant took Yugi’s vows, Joey offering a tissue to Yugi as he dabbed at his own eyes.

Bakura then took his vows, whispering a quiet ‘good job’ when Yugi’s nephew held up the ring pillow over his head. He glanced at the people around them, then looked at Yugi, wiping his eyes so he could read his own vows.

“This is the only time your friends will hear this out of me: I love you, Yugi Mutou.”

Bakura rolled his eyes when he heard a gasp from Tea and some mild tittering. Bakura’s face felt hot, and he knew his cheeks were a burning red, but he forced himself to continue.

“You were there in my lowest moments, to lift me up when I felt the world around me was too much to handle. I want to give you that and more, I treasure your smile and laughter more than any piece of jewelry. Yes, even the one on my finger, though it’s a close second.”

Bakura looked up and smiled, though he was clearly nervous. But Yugi’s teary eyes and smile were all he needed to continue. For good measure, he gently took the hand meant to wear the wedding ring.

“I’m happy to spend the rest of my life with you beside me. For richer and poorer, in sickness and health, all of that stuff said in normal vows and more. I feel I could face all my demons as long as you were there with me. If I could make you feel even a bit as strong as you make me feel every day, I’d do it.”

“I don’t know what, if anything, I did to deserve such a wonderful man. I can only promise I’d do anything within my power to show you just as much devotion, if not more.”

Bakura looked at the ring then, giving a peek at his vows before gently slipping the ring on Yugi’s finger. “In my culture, we never used rings to tie our bonds. So I say these vows with my heart and soul: _I will care for you. I will love you. May our home be built as strongly as our bond. May the Gods bless our union and may our hearts find peace together in Aaru_.”

Bakura repeated himself in Japanese for everyone else, but Yugi was already trembling and trying not to cry. Bakura smiled, tears in his own eyes. He set the vows aside, brushing the tears from Yugi’s face and leaning his forehead against Yugi’s.

Bakura squeezed Yugi’s hand, waiting until Yugi calmed to pull away so the ceremony could continue. He still held Yugi’s hand, finding himself beginning to shake as the end of the ceremony came closer and closer.

The officiant only got to ‘pronounce’ before Yugi pulled him into a kiss, dipping him low while Bakura just barely caught Yugi’s arm to keep balance.

“Ye-heah Yuge!” Joey laughed, clapping with everyone else as they all cheered.

A laugh bubbled in Bakura’s chest and eventually it broke their kiss, continuing even as he nudged his nose playfully against Yugi’s. He was so happy; indescribably happy.

The music began playing over the speakers again, which was their cue to move into the middle. Bakura could tell Yugi was nervous; yet he was so confident in his new husband, he knew there would be no reason for it.

“You’ll be amazing.” Bakura whispered, his eyes full of love. He knew, no matter how well either of them danced, it would be bringing a piece of his family to their union. And that was all Bakura could ever want.

Bakura swept Yugi into the dance, starting slow so Yugi remembered how to move. It wasn’t long before their movements became more fluid, the sheer fabric around his shoulders swirling around them both. His steps grew quicker, and Yugi was eager to match them.

It was the closest to magic Bakura had ever known, without being actual magic. Their movements slowed, opposite arms around each other’s waists and pressed close; the most intimate of pauses as they came to a stop.

Both panting, with giddy smiles on their faces, they turned back inside to rest a while as the best men guided their guests to where food and drink were set. After signing the legal documents, they were left to the quiet of their own room.

They sat holding each other on the couch in silence after. When they walked out; Joey would ruffle Bakura’s hair for the heartfelt vows, Isis would compliment their dance, Yugi’s mother would hug them both while gushing over Bakura’s wedding clothes, and Ryou would hug Bakura and admit he cried when they started dancing.

But until then, they enjoyed the simple feeling of each other's presence in that small, quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologize for any weird wording/repetitiveness... there's a reason that last tag's there lmao


End file.
